The right way
by mamika
Summary: Max and Kai have been in a relationship for a while and decide it's time to out them to the team. But how should they go about it? Max has an idea... established KaixMax


Just had to write a little partially crack fic. it was not leaving me alone and it did sound a bit amusing. so I wrote it and present it here.

* * *

The right way

They had decided it was time to let the rest of the team know they were together. It had it's own amusement to sneak behind their backs but Max wanted to be able to brag about Kai and Kai didn't really care either way.

So now all they had to do was to figure out how to tell them. Max smiled at Kai

"Let me handle it. I just had the perfect idea"

Kai lifted an eyebrow before shrugging.

"Fine" he said and then focused back onto his book. They were sitting in the living room, Kai reading and Maxie watching the telly. Max rubbed his hands together

"It's going to be so awesome" he said and Kai rolled his eyes. He grinned at his captain and got up from the couch. Kai looked him over the book and he walked in front of him. "Good night Kai" Max said softly.

A corner of Kai's mouth twitched and the red eyes glanced to the side before looking back up at him

"Night" came Kai's curt reply. Max chuckled and walked round the couch to go to bed. But when he was behind the sofa he just couldn't help but lean over it and smack a kiss onto Kai's cheek before running away.

Kai had shot forward but when the blond had left the room he sighed and leaned back, closing his eyes. He figured he should start expecting more public acts of fondness, Maxie was clearly into those. He brushed two fingers against the spot that had been kissed and opened his eyes. Well, it was not like it bothered him really, so.. maybe it would be entertaining too.

The next day came and hearing that the others had finally risen and gathered into the kitchen he walked in there with his empty coffee cup. Seeing that no one had dared to touch what he had left in the coffee maker he went to refill his cup.

When he was walking past the table Maxie glanced at him. He lifted his eyebrow a bit and Maxie shook his head a bit. He had thought so but Max had not yet told them. When he was going past Max the blond suddenly turned in his chair and slapped him in the butt.

The whole room froze. Maxie was smiling widely at him, and he was staring blankly back. He could hardly believe Max had done that.  
And apparently neither could the others. Tyson's mouth was hanging open and some bread was slowly falling from it. Rei was staring with wide eyes, tea cup halfway to his lips. Kenny had paled and looked ready to faint.

He broke the trance with a sigh

"Really? That was your plan?" he asked Maxie who eagerly nodded

"Yeah. Pretty good even if I say so myself"

he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

"So you wanted to give them a heart attack?" he asked and lowered his hand to look at Maxie again. The blond glanced around

"Oh. Whoops." the others had still to move, just staring at them. He sighed and walked to the coffee maker and pouring his second cup, and walked back behind Max, leaning over his shoulder

"If you had asked me how to freak them out properly, we could have gone with this too" he said, placed his cup on the table and placing a hand onto Maxie's jaw tilted his head back and kissed him fully on the lips.

The position was not too comfortable to the blond but he didn't seem to mind too much, judging by the hand that wrapped around his neck and pulled his head lower while Maxie opened his mouth to grand him access. He was not one to back down so naturally he dived in and licked along Max's tongue and palate before pulling back a bit, nibbling at Maxie's soft lips and then straightening up despite Max effort to keep him in place.

Max opened his shining blue eyes and he said in low

"That's how you out yourself to people" he said, grabbed his cup and headed out of the room "training starts in ten, be backyard by then" then he was gone.

There was a general sigh in the room. The others finally seemed to snap back into life and started bombarding Max with all kind of questions, starting from what the hell had just happened and how it had started and to why. Maxie didn't much mind the attention, he had been practically bursting with want to tell everyone and he was still feeling Kai against his lips so he was answering and explaining everything with enthusiasm. He was very happy with how their outing had went down. No one seemed that upset, just shocked and they were congratulating him. And Tyson made him promise that if Kai ever did something bad to him he would tell the others and they would make Kai pay. He snorted a bit at that, he didn't believe Kai would do something like that. And he definitely didn't think that even the three of them against Kai they would win.

After all, he was the team captain.

And more to the point, he was Kai.

And Kai was all his. He smiled widely and then glanced at the clock. His eyes widened

"We are late" there was a half second pause and then they all rushed to the backyard.

"Surely he won't be too mad if you are the one who apologizes and takes the blame?" Tyson said hopefully when they pulled the door open and stepped out. He shook his head but didn't have to answer because Kai was leaning right next to the door

"No chance. All of you, twenty laps now."

they groaned in unison but started jogging anyway. Kai was Kai whether he was in a relationship or not. He would not change. And Max didn't want him to. Just like Kai accepted him how he was, he accepted Kai as he were.

But it would have been nice if they would only need to run ten laps.


End file.
